


Dick Measuring Competition

by tinyforestshark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PIV Sex, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans character written by trans author, tiny dick mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/pseuds/tinyforestshark
Summary: McCree makes an offhanded bet and Hanzo takes him up on it.In the end, they find out that they share a few kinks.





	Dick Measuring Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Yeehaw/cornerof5thandvermouth  
> trans boys, tiny dick, dick shaming  
> its a bit rushed cause i have a hangover but its been rattling around my head for a few days and i needed to get it out

“Betcha my dick’s bigger than yours, Shimada.” McCree says with a smirk.

“Natural or otherwise? Because no cow _boy_ is going to beat my toys.” Hanzo says, rising to the challenge with a level gaze. McCree flushes just a tad.

“Natural, of course.” The smirk on Hanzo’s face sends a shiver through him. He is definitely going to eat his words. He talks a big game and has a big attitude but there isn’t much to back it up in this department. It’s too late now though, he’s gotta stick to his guns. Hanzo grabs his shirt and practically drags him out of the kitchen to his room. McCree follows only a tad reluctantly. Were they really going to have a dick measuring contest? This late into their 30s? What did he get himself into?

Hanzo punches in his door code swiftly and tugs McCree inside. Unable to catch a break, McCree is then pressed up against the door and his mouth claimed by Hanzo. Hanzo sticks his leg between McCree’s and grinds up against McCree’s thigh that landed between his own legs. McCree lets out a soft groan when Hanzo breaks the kiss to explain getting him aroused will “give you a fair chance.” before he dives back into the kiss. McCree isn’t sure this will help him, being a shower more than a grower, but any advantage he could get, he guesses. He also gets to kiss Hanzo which may or may not have been a fantasy for a while now. He relaxes into the kiss and rolls his hips with Hanzo’s.

Hanzo takes the lead again after a few minutes by tugging their shirts off. McCree hums with the surge of pleasure growing in him as he feels up Hanzo’s abs and chest. He tries to wrap his arms around the other but Hanzo slips down to his knees with an ease and speed that throws McCree off once more. Glancing down, he finds Hanzo already working his belt and zipper so that he can roughly tug his pants down. Hanzo kisses McCree’s thighs softly, edging towards the middle but he stops just before he reaches it and stands again to work his own pants off.

Only in their boxers now, they stare at each other. McCree licks his lips “Are we, uh, really goin’ through with this? Or did you just wanna get me naked?” He chuckles. Hanzo’s smirk grows and he grabs McCree’s waistband to pull him close.

“I’ll be honest. It began as the latter,” McCree smiles madly at that. They have been flirting for a while now and he was hoping it was in sincere interest. “But now,” Hanzo pauses and glances down “Now I’m a bit curious.” McCree squirms under his gaze a bit and suddenly feels that fear and worry come back.

“Now, darlin’, I’ll have to admit, I aint, um, packin’ a lot of heat here.” He gives an awkward chuckle, scratching his fingers through his beard nervously “I hope that aint a problem.” Hanzo just hums, letting him know he understood, and leans up on his toes to kiss McCree’s cheek. He follows down the other’s jaw to his neck and keeps moving lower. By the time he reaches McCree’s happy trail, McCree is whining, opening and closing his mouth like he wants to say something but keeps getting distracted by Hanzo’s kisses.

Hanzo pulls his boxers down slowly. McCree tilts his head up and throws his arm over his eyes, embarrassed. He knows that it isn’t much to speak of. Literally. He is completely hard but only a couple inches long at most. He doesn’t know Hanzo’s mouth is watering at the sight of his fat, short cock nestled in the thick curls of hair. He never would have expected it. Most people laugh or find an excuse to skip sex that night. Hanzo, meanwhile, immediately leans in to lap it up into his mouth and give a mean suck. McCree yelps in pleasure and moves his hands down to Hanzo’s head, more to brace himself than push.

Hanzo hums and drags his tongue across the head, pleased that the whole thing fit in his mouth with such ease that he had a lot of room to move his tongue around. He pulls back with a wet pop and sends a hungry look up at McCree “McCree, I won’t stop this if you say no, but, are you into humiliation at all?” McCree’s knees practically give out and he sends a small prayer to whoever is listening that they would have _some_ mercy and stop letting Hanzo tick literally _all_ of his boxes. He doesn’t trust his voice so he nods to answer Hanzo’s question. Hanzo practically purrs “Good to know.”

McCree is led backwards onto the bed so he leans back on his elbows, watching as Hanzo shimmies out of his boxers. Hanzo’s back is to him, clearly on purpose so that when Hanzo is bent in half, hands by his ankles and he steps out of each leg hole individually, McCree can already see the slick gathered between the other’s legs. He knows Hanzo is trans and that he takes T but he is unsure, and it would have been rude to ask, about anything else. He doesn’t care what surgeries Hanzo has or doesn’t have anyways since he is more interested in the man himself than what kind of sex they could have.

He’s definitely interested now, though, as Hanzo turns around and he sees the best dick he’s ever seen. Hanzo gives him a vicious grin and climbs up to straddle his hips. McCree tries to go in for a kiss but Hanzo’s already looking down, lining them up and actually measuring their dicks against each other. McCree whines and drops down on the bed to cover his face again when he realizes that Hanzo is definitely bigger. Hanzo leans in to bite and kiss his exposed neck as he starts grinding against McCree.

“Do you feel that, cowboy? I think you lost a bet. You want to know what I want for my prize? Of course you do, you will like it too.” He chuckles and McCree shivers. “I want to play with your pretty little clit. I bet it feels so much better than my toys. It’s so _cute_.” He pauses “May I restrain your arms?” This question has a more serious tone so McCree tries to work his mouth to give him a verbal answer instead of just nodding.

“Y-yeah, darlin’. You can do whatever you want to me, just don’ take away my eyesight and don’ hurt me.” He swallows thickly and moves his arm to make eye contact with Hanzo. Hanzo nods, his expression serious. He gets up to grab McCree’s belt and readjusts McCree on the bed while tying him up. McCree’s arms end up behind his back, wrists bound, but he’s cushioned up against the headrest and several pillows. Hanzo wiggles in between his legs once more and starts to kiss his thighs again. He squirms in anticipation, unsure if this is another blowjob or just a tease like the first time was. The taunting look Hanzo is giving him keeps him on edge, unsure which it will be.

He groans in pleasure when Hanzo finally flicks his dick with his tongue “You have such a cute clit. You’re so responsive, too. Think I could make you squirt, Jesse?” McCree nods, unable to use his voice when Hanzo sucks his dick into his mouth. He tries to thrust up into Hanzo’s mouth but Hanzo’s hands are on his hips. He pulls off briefly to speak “What are you even trying to do, my cowboy? I’ve already got it all in my mouth. Don’t be greedy.” McCree tries to squirm, to close his legs, anything to slow the onslaught of pleasure and shame coming off of Hanzo. Not that he genuinely wants it to stop though. This is more fun than he’s had with himself in months.

Hanzo teases his dick for a while before crawling up his body and returning to grinding. Hanzo seems entranced in the way his cock slides against McCrees. McCree watches for a little while before whining and trying to tilt his hips back, to hide away, embarrassed by his meager size. Hanzo just chuckles “Are you trying to fuck me? Do you really think that’s big enough?” McCree just shakes his head with a huff, cheeks burning. Hanzo takes pity, though, and kisses the corner of McCree’s mouth gently “Well, because you were a good boy and admitted it, I’ll let you try.”

He has definitely died and gone to heaven, McCree is convinced of it. When Hanzo lifts his hips and sits back down slowly on McCree’s cock, only to start grinding his own cock against McCree’s stomach, McCree is sure that this is heaven. On an emotional level, he has never had a partner who seemed to _want_ let alone _enjoy_ being fucked by him. On a physical, present level, Hanzo feels _amazing_ and he is losing his mind at the sight of Hanzo’s pretty dick rubbing against his stomach while his warmth clenches around himself.

Trying to buck up into Hanzo, McCree whines, concerned he isn’t giving enough. Hanzo, still grinding, just shushes him with gentle pets to his head and chest. “You feel good, Jesse. You’re so good for me.” McCree arches and preens, thriving under Hanzo’s attention. “I’ll make you squirt, don’t worry. I’ll show you all the fun ways you can play with a little clit like that.” He leans in, getting a new angle on their thrusts, and whispers into his ear “Maybe one day, I can tie you up like this and strap a vibrator to it and see how many times you can come for me, hm? Or maybe,” He groans and starts moving faster “Maybe I’ll show you all my toys. Play with your hole until you’re begging me to touch you. I bet you can come just from your hole, though.”

McCree digs his heels into the bed and thrusts up again “Hanzoo, I’m… I’m so close, babe. Please. Please, can I? Inside you, Can I?” He babbles until Hanzo covers his mouth with his own. He only breaks the kiss to sit up and reach between them to stroke his own dick, grinding hard against McCree.

“If you come before me, I’m making you clean up your mess.” Hanzo warns, voice wobbling only slightly as he gets close himself. His threat, though, still sends McCree over the edge. He comes hard with a shout. Squirming madly while Hanzo is still, hips pressed tightly to McCree’s but hand still working his own dick rapidly “Such a naughty boy.” He growls and McCree feels his rebellious nature take a stand. He manages to get the right leverage to buck Hanzo off and ignores Hanzo’s confused shout to roll them over. It is hard without his hands but he’s managed more with less. He knows Hanzo’s pleased with how he makes it work when his face lands right between the others legs.

“I’ll clean my mess up, sir.” He winks “I’ll be good.” He dives right in to lap at Hanzo’s opening before Hanzo can reprimand him for being so rowdy. It works, though, and Hanzo moans deeply, returning his hand to his cock while McCree eats his own mess out of him. Hanzo comes soon after McCree starts, but McCree continues licking and sucking until he is physically pushed away. He sees Hanzo’s shaking thighs suddenly relax and sighs deeply just to watch them clench just once more as the air ghosts over Hanzo.

“You’re terrible at following orders, Jesse.” Hanzo reprimands.

“Yeah, but you already knew that.” McCree winks. It’s true, missions with McCree often go sideways and McCree almost always breaks the rules to fix or speed up the process. Hanzo simply sighs and gets up to untie McCree and clean up.

“I guess that just means I will have to train you better.” McCree perks up.

“So, that means we can do this again?” Hanzo nods and McCree cheers before dragging the other down into bed. He may be submissive sexually but that doesn’t stop him from taking advantage of his size to pin Hanzo down and force the other, not that Hanzo needed much convincing, to take a nap with him.


End file.
